


he's too hot (hot damn)

by TynxCann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years as 3rd years, Humor, M/M, kageyama being too hot for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is oblivious to the stares he gets and Hinata gets a little (a lot) jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's too hot (hot damn)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of stuff I live for. Thank you to Kradmine for beta'ing this! Hope you all enjoy!

Hinata knew that Kageyama was 100% oblivious but he never knew that he was  _this_  oblivious, even at this age. Kageyama may have not noticed the stares he got, or the little blushes that adorned the first and second year's cheeks, but Hinata had a really keen eye, and he noticed everything that happened on the court.

"U-um Kageyama-senpai, can you teach me how to serve, please?" asked one of the timid first years.

Kageyama, who was directing one of the second years on how to place his body when receiving a serve, gave his kouhai a little smile and told him that he would be right with him in a minute. The first year nodded and ran to the opposite end of the gym while using the volleyball to cover his blushing face.

Oh yeah, did Hinata forget to mention that Kageyama had developed his smile over the years into the current sexy one that could give anyone jelly legs? Because yeah, his smile is fucking hot.

"Okay so remember to bend your knees, don't be afraid to hit the gym floor because that's what knee pads are for," added Kageyama.

The second year, which he was instructing, could only give a nod as his hot piece of ass vice-captain moved his body in the receiving position, savoring in the blissful feeling of those large, calloused hands handling him roughly and moving him all over the-

"So do you understand?"

Snapping out of his trance, the second year quickly nodded and gave Kageyama an awkward smile.

Kageyama returned the smile and told him to practice on that position. Of course no player on team would be able to keep their legs firm for that long when Kageyama was always there to make them feel like they were on cloud nine.

It was exactly those kinds of things that Kageyama was oblivious to and Hinata fully aware of.

"Kageyama-senpai, can you help me with my serving?" yelled one of the first years.

"Coming, just give me a sec!" Kageyama yelled back. Walking towards where Hinata was, the raven grabbed his water bottle from the floor and took several large gulps. It was in that moment, Hinata swore that half of the team got whiplash from trying to sneak a peek of Kageyama gulping down water; eyes staring intently at the little drops that missed his mouth and trailed down his neck. If Hinata didn't know any better, most of them were actually drooling right there on the gym floor, but luckily Tsukishima was able to redirect their attention back to practice.

Hinata scowled when he noticed the sad looks on the first and second year's faces when Kageyama was done drinking and was legitimately worried when he felt the urge to act on his violent tendencies.

"Tobio, please tell me you notice it right?" asked Hinata, hoping that maybe Kageyama was a master at hiding his true thoughts around the younger team members.

"Notice what?" asked Kageyama, head tilting to the side and confused look on his face.

Hinata was 150% sure that if they weren't surrounded by a lot of people right now that he would have attacked Kageyama and ravaged him on that gym floor (of course that didn't mean that the thought didn't cross his mind, even with this many people here.)

"The stares, the looks the first and second years give you," said Hinata.

Humming to himself, Kageyama pondered the words that just came out of Hinata's lips; but not a single idea came to mind. "...Like of joy, because a lot of them are really enthusiastic about learning volleyball!"

"No Tobio, they're not enthusiastic about volleyball, they're enthusiastic about you."

"Like my playing?"

Hinata couldn't understand how Kageyama had gotten this far in life being this dense. Of course  _he_  had to be the one to confess to him two years ago (because he was too ignorant to understand the cheesy pick up lines Hinata told him every day) but even so, this was too much.

"Are you sure you're okay, don't overwork yourself like last time," said Kageyama. "We can't have our ace getting sick during an important time of the year."

Hinata could only nod and kick one of the volleyballs back on court.

"Oh, and Shouyou."

Humming in response, Hinata turned to look back at Kageyama but was immediately frozen stiff by the lips that pressed against his. The kiss was soft and gentle, quick and fleeting and only lasted for a couple of seconds before Kageyama pulled away, leaving Hinata to whine in disapproval.

Leaning forward, Kageyama put his lips extremely close to Hinata's ear and whispered, "If you're really jealous,  _then why not try and do something about it?_ "

And with that being said, Kageyama put down his water bottle and jogged back on court, making sure to sway his hips back and forth and sending Hinata a little wink before switching back to his usual demeanor.

Now Hinata was 500% sure that he wanted to fuck Kageyama on the court right here and now, and didn't even care about who was watching or not. Although that thought would have to wait, because that first year was leaning a bit too close to Kageyama for his liking. Maybe if he used his authority as ace, he could somehow convince Yamaguchi to add on to the the first and second year's practice time. That would teach them a thing or two, but for now…

"Hey Tobio, I need to talk to you about something for a sec." A quickie was in order because Hinata definitely wasn't going to deal with blue balls for two hours. The changing room seemed like a really good place to start.


End file.
